Recently, portable devices (personal computers, personal digital assistants [PDAs], tablet computers, etc.) are widely used, and display images are very high in definition. A portable device which is very high definition has a huge amount of pixels as its display section of a liquid crystal display. The liquid crystal display is driven by a driver IC chip. The driver IC chip is formed of an integrated circuit comprising silicon semiconductor elements. Since any display image is very high definition as described above, output lines extending from the integrated circuit are very large in number.
As a result, in liquid crystal display which is very high definition, a driver IC chip consumes much more energy than former driver IC chips do. Since the energy consumed by a driver IC chip is increased, it becomes more difficult to drive a portable device for a long time with a battery.
With a view to lower power consumption, there is proposed a method that is suppress amplitude of voltage and drive a liquid crystal display by low voltage amplitude.
In order to implement the proposed method, it is necessary to develop a new liquid crystal material which can operate with low-voltage amplitude. However, an inexpensive liquid crystal material which operates with low-voltage amplitude has not yet been developed.
It has been once studied to make an amplifier within a pixel using a low-temperature-polysilicon element which is expected to be low in energy consumption. If amplifiers on a glass substrate using low temperature polysilicon elements are composed, there are problems of the low temperature polysilicon elements having a wide range of characteristic variation, and it is difficult to obtain an amplification characteristic sufficient for an amplifier. Therefore such amplifiers did not be achieved.
Since the display image of a liquid crystal display is very high definition as described above, the count of output terminals from an integrated circuit is very large. For this reason, the energy consumed by a driver IC chip (sometimes also called a liquid crystal driver) is markedly large in comparison with the past.